parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Littlest Pig
Pig was the final fourth member of Super Readers. He is the Littlest Pig in his family, but is only called/known to most as Pig. He loves to build and make things while pretending to be a construction worker like his Poppa Pig. Pig is usually friendly and in a good mood, but he often has to deal with more dominant people bullying or harassing him until he gets angry or upset. But with a little help from his friends and the powers of Alpha Pig, he'll be defending himself by the end of the day! Personality Pig, like the other Super Readers, is very friendly and usually happy with a passive, gentle nature. He loves to play with others and build mostly-anything, but it's easy to frustrate or upset him when dealing with any type of problem, even if it's not really a big deal. However, he is often a target of being bullied or harassed by others, on purpose or by accident. At first, Pig has trouble standing up for himself and he has shown cowardly streaks. But with some help from his friends he'll stand up for himself or anyone who may have been hurt in the process and tell the person how he feels and how badly they acted. Pig also sometimes has problems dealing with the fact he's the youngest pig out of three: his two older brothers often think he cannot do certain things and believe he is too little to do most things, such as adventuring or building a specific object. So they tend to generally ignore him. While he does come off a little nervous and easily frightened, Pig is always willing to lend a hand and cares very much when someone is in trouble! Appearance As stated, Pig and his brothers look up to their father and as such they all seem to dress the same in the Pig Family. Like all Pig's he is pink-tan skinned with slightly flopped ears and a snout. His eyes are bright blue. Pig is normally wearing a yellow t-shirt with a pair of blue jean overalls and a white hard-hat/cap. His shoes are plain brown work boot-shoes. Other outfits At the beach, Pig wears a teal shirt with yellow and white markings, a pair of blue swim trunks, jean-blue shoes, and an orange and yellow fishing hat. Typically worn by males at the beach. On Halloween, Pig dressed up as a dragon, wearing a green cap on his head with a nose, small white fangs, purple eyes, yellow hair in the middle of its head, and big white horns. He also had a green tail attached to the outfit. On the syndicated version, Pig wore a reddish orange plaid sleeveless shirt & shorts. Alpha Pig Alpha Pig is Pig's transformed self. His alphabet toolbox includes an Alphabet Map, Lucky Letter Lasso, Brilliant Binoculars, Mega Magnifying Glass, and a Fabulous Flashlight! Alpha Pig usually uses his skills to build or fix items. To do this he simply builds his wooden letters and then uses them to build or fix the desired object in question by spelling a word resembling it. He is also resourceable and can follow alphabet trails, either by connecting a capital letter with lowercase letters, or by just looking for the right pathways. As Alpha Pig, Pig wears a blue-purple one-piece suit with orange markings and tool-belt with a triangle in the center, a yellow cape, orange, brown, and yellow sneakers, and an orange hard-hat with a very tiny propeller that pops out. He also wears goggles over his eyes, most likely to protect them. In the 'syndicated'version, sparkles were added to his costume to match Princess Presto's costume, with his cape, shirt, and shoes sparkled. When the Super Reading powers upgrade came into effect, his outfit added gold work gloves. His cape became sparkly gold with yellow lining. Pig's Why Flyer is purple-blue with orange and yellow wings on each side, and a single wing on the back with a small purple-blue fan piece. Inside of his Why Flyer is yellow and orange with a glass piece in front of him and a wheel. His Why Flyer also has a big purple-blue propeller on top, right behind him. Its question mark trail is pale orange. Main Article: Alpha Pig/Gallery Family As said, Pig is the littlest pig in his family. He has two older brothers, one wearing green the other wearing red. The three brothers try to work together but often argue over how to do things or in which order to do them... Pig really looks up to his father and to show this, he usually pretends to be a construction worker. All three pig sons most likely admire their dad and wish to be construction workers like him. Problems Pig has Encountered *The 3 Little Pigs: Jill keeps knocking over Pig's towers and he keeps telling her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. *Humpty Dumpty: Pig is too frightened to come down his slide after he climbs up it *The Ant and the Grasshopper: Pig is very hungry when the group go on a picnic and he didn't plan ahead... *Little Red Riding Hood: Wolfy won't stop trying to scare or trick Pig and he wants it to stop. *Tom Thumb: Pig is ready for a solo-adventure! But his brothers keep saying he's too young... *The Emperor's New Clothes: Pig is embarrassed when Jill makes him wear a bucket to play her game. *Thumbelina: Henry Hippo is missing and Pig has looked everywhere! *Sleeping Beauty: Pig and Princess Pea can't agree on what to play. He wants to play pirates while she wants to have a tea party. *The Magic Porridge Pot: Pig's toy robot is out of control and making a mess! *Momotaro the Peach Boy: Pig and his brothers want to build a backyard fort but they keep arguing! *The Gingerbread Boy: Pig keeps running very fast but he doesn't understand why his dad keeps telling him to slow down. He learns that he has to be careful. *The Ghost Who Was Afraid of Halloween: Pig is very frightened and does not want to go trick-or-treating. *The 3 Feathers: Pig keeps having a negative attitude while he and his brothers try to build a trainset. *The Little Mermaid: Pig feels very different from his friends and it makes him sad... and he doesn't like it. *George and the Dragon: Pig is too afraid to ask for his toy back once The Giant accidentally steps on it. *The 3 Little Pigs: Return of the Wolf: Pig and his brothers work to build a picnic table but it goes horribly wrong! *The Ugly Duckling: Becoming a Swan: Pig grows worried when his bed is smaller then usual, and his shoes begin to pinch his feet. What's going on? *King Midas: Pig suddenly becomes greedy and wants more and more toy cars. *Jasper's Cowboy Wish: Pig wants to play cowboys with the others but doesn't know how to. *The Adventures of Math-A-Million: Pig has trouble learning his math. *Zora's Art Adventure: Pig has a hard time figuring out what to paint. *The Alphabet's Sad Day: Pig is too little to build the brick house. *The Banana Mystery: Pig's lemons are stolen. *The Underwater Lost Treasure: Pig's last puzzle piece is missing. Quotes *''"P is for Pig!"'' *''"Oh my chinny chin chin!"'' *''"A, B, C. Sing with me."'' *''"Lickety Letters!"'' *''"Let's give ourselves a big thumbs up!"'' *''"Alpha Pig, with alphabet power!"'' *''"Which book should we look in?"'' *''"That's not good."'' *''"Alpha Pig to the rescue!"'' *''"Hi, Whyatt."'' *''"Poppa pig!"'' *”Amazing alphabet singing!” Trivia *In season 2, Pig's nose/snout seems to have developed somewhat more and it seems to stick out. *Pig has the most items and resources in the series out of the others. Super Why can highlight and swap words, Wonder Red rhymes, and Princess Presto writes out words. But Alpha Pig can follow alphabetical directions, build new words, search for letters with his magnifying glass, and so forth. *His name Littlest Pig shows up only in the credits. *When not with the others, Pig can often be found playing with his brothers or Jill. *In Season 2, Pig's voice has matured severely. *Apparently when he grows up, Pig wishes to work especially with building tall buildings and skyscrapers. *Jake Beale, Alpha Pig’s alternate voice plays Daniel Tiger on Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood & the title character of Mike The Knight. Zachary Bloch, Pig's normal voice ALSO is on Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood as O The Owl. *Alpha Pig, Super WHY! and Wonder Red are the only Super Readers whose WHY Fliers stayed the same when upgrade took effect. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Storybook Characters Category:Kids Category:Pigs Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Super Why Characters Category:Tiny Pop Characters Category:Preschool Show Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:PBS Kids Sprout Characters Category:Characters voiced by child actors Category:Characters who wear hats